Just A Dream
by alley1234321
Summary: A strange dream leaves Harry is quite a state. HHr, slight Ron bashing.


**I don't own Harry Potter. Never have. Never will. sob**

**Just a Dream**

_He was running. He didn't know where, he didn't know why. All he knew was that he had to run fast. He ran through thick green branches that swiped at his hands and left scars from their sharp prong like leaves. He came upon a clearing where he saw a girl with bushy brown hair crouched over a large mossy rock. He had the sudden urge to straighten himself out and clean up, so he raked his hands through his messy raven hair- to no avail of course. He walked up to her and knelt. He was about to say a cheerful hello when he saw the tear marks threading down her face._

"_What's wrong Hermione?" he asked tenderly. "Why are you crying?"_

"_He's left me Harry. Ron told me at breakfast that he didn't need me anymore." she said, "And I'm NOT crying, I'm…leaking from the eyes! _

_Harry had the sudden urge to take an axe to his former best mate. He was about to say sorry and be Mr Best Friend when he cracked._

"_I'm…I'm not sorry." he said hesitantly._

"_Excuse me?" said Hermione incredulously, "Did you just….?"_

"_Yes I did. You walked right into this one. Ron is an idiot when it comes to girls, and not in the good way. I partly blame myself. I knew that this was coming when you agreed to go out with him. He doesn't care for the insides of people at all, that's why he went to Parvati and not you this time. You just bloody wait. He'll be back for you within a week."_

"_You really think so?" Hermione said hopefully._

"_Oh come off it!" Harry scoffed, "You can't take the wanker back! He doesn't know anything about you! He thinks you only read books to play hard to get, when you really have a thirst to know everything around you. According to him you only listen to Bach and Mozart, but you have a stash of pop records that you like to play at home. Every night, when he thinks you are off studying, you go up to the Astronomy Tower to stargaze….does he know that?"_

_He saw the look on her face and stopped mid rant. "I'm sorry 'Mione…..I just can't stand to see you like this…You are strong, and you will get through this."_

"_Harry, how did you know…..all of that?" she asked._

"_Unlike Mr Wanker," He begun, eliciting a small snigger from Hermione, "I actually pay attention when you talk. I listen instead of staring at your chest like OTHER people."_

"_Why did I ever go out with him?" Hermione asked with a tearful laugh, "Now I'm GLAD I slapped the hell out of him at breakfast! He's a…a...cad!"_

"_Ooh, ouch Hermione. Scathing remark there." Harry said sarcastically, "And I have no idea why you went out with him when there are so many better guys out there for you."_

_Hermione had an odd gleam in her eye when she asked, "Like who?"_

_Harry seriously considered sinking into the ground, but plucked up enough courage to say softly, "Like…well…me. I've always been there for you but you never notice how far I go to protect you. I would give my life for you anytime anywhere, and yet you never notice!"_

"_If you had told me that before, I seriously doubt I would ever have been in this position!" Hermione said with a small smile._

"_Look just hear me out….what?."_

"_Harry, I went out with Ron because it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. I always do the right thing. This time…I want to do something for me. Just me."_

"_Personally I think I would benefit from the situation too…" Harry finished with a cheeky smile on his face._

_They slowly leaned toward each other, Hermione's lips dangerously close to Harry's._

"_Harry…" she murmured, "WAKE THE HELL UP!"_

"_Wha?"_

Harry was launched out of his dream with the voice of Seamus Finnegan.

"'Bout bloody time mate. You'll miss breakfast!"

Harry quickly got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall, all the while thinking of his dream. He wasn't surprised by it, oh no! He had that type of dream every night, but that was the first time he had ever actually gotten a positive response from Hermione.

"_Could this mean something"_ he mused, _"Nah of course not! Hermione's with Ron now. She won't ever be like that with me. She's…happy. That kind of relationship could never exist between us, it's just a dream."_

He walked into the Great Hall and saw the literal girl of his dreams engaged in conversation with his best friend. Suddenly, he felt as if the walls were closing in. He couldn't breathe! He sprinted out of the Hall at full speed.

If he had looked back, he would have seen Hermione give Ron a mighty slap on the cheek and run out in tears, leaving Ron alone at the table. Well, not alone…..

Harry was standing by the lake, trying to collect himself, when he saw a brown blur run from the Castle into the Forbidden Forest. He knew what he had to do.

He started running.

**A/N- Hello all! How are you people today? Well, this is my latest fic and I hope you all like it. Must dash, review review review!**


End file.
